That One Time with the Cactus
by Percabeth Trumps Jasper
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened on the first butterfly trip mentioned in 'Truth or Dare Twilight? No? Well, I am gonna tell you anyways ;) Does not include Twilight characters, sorry just needed a category. Rated T, just in case!
1. Desert

**That One Time with the Cactus**

**I do not own… um, I don't even think there needs to be a disclaimer for this story! **

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't my sequel, but I started this story months ago, and I don't think I will ever put it up if I wait any longer. Don't Worry, this story will be three-five chapters max., so you won't have to wait long before I update "Truth or Dare Percy Jackson and the Olympians"!**

**I changed the names not only in this story, but in ALL other stories where my OC can be found, and I will put a chart under this AN, but in a week's time I will have taken down the chart. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story is based on real people, and I have decided to change the names to protect their identity. **

**Marz**- Juliet **Kaitlin- **Jade **Sarah- **Sabrina **Rew-** Jess

**Juliet's POV**

I looked down ahead of me and see endless sand, like I have been seeing for the past couple hours. I tie my jacket around my head, to provide at least a little shade, and try to see as hard as possible if the sand would soon end, and put an end to this torture. Thank Gosh I wore a tank-top today!

The sand was filling my ripped shoes. I sighed, and took them off. I tied them together by the laces, and almost put my socks in them, but decided against it. I flung to shoes to rest on my shoulder. And I thought the sand was hot when I had shoes on! I could feel my feet starting to blister through my socks, but tried my hardest to ignore it. I could really go for a swim right about now…

I then proceeded to rolling up my pants up to my knees, and tying them off with my hair bands, and used the last to put my hair up in a bun. I wish I would have worn shorts. I feel like I am gonna pass out from the heat, and with one look over my shoulder, I could tell my friends felt the same way.

Sabrina also had her hair up, and pants rolled to her knees. Jade wore shorts to our field trip, and same with Jess (Lucky Ducks), the bringer of this torture.

"UGH! It is SO hot!" Jade screamed tiredly.

"Why, Jess, Why?!" I said.

"I hate butterflies." Jess muttered.

This all started around eight hours ago.

**Jade's POV (9:00 am)**

9:00. Finally. I charge to get out of the car, away from my weirdo best friends. Man, why does it have to be so hot?! Anyway, me and my group watch all the Idiots of Tomorrow (In other words, all the guys from the class) mess around the furnace, and Mrs. Tree yell at them. I know, stupid last name, I pity her kids.

Anyway, the whole class follows Mrs. Tree to the pavilion to set our lunches down, and talk. Around five minutes later, our tour guide finally comes.

" Hello, Welcome to the Pine Grove Furnace, My name is Tracy, and I would just like to start out with some interesting facts about the Furnace…" Tracy the Tour Guide said.

That was as far as I could make it. Why do field trips have to be SO boring?

**Sorry that it is so short, but it is just the beginning ;) I will update again once I get 2 reviews, I don't think that is asking for too much.**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	2. Butterfly

**That One Time with the Cactus**

**Once again, this story really doesn't need a disclaimer but I guess; I don't own Twilight!**

**Thank you Miss Zues and R(Guest) for your reviews and support, you two are probably the ones who want to read about this story the most. Hmm, I wonder why? I guess the world will never know ;)**

**Also, this happened when they were all 16, so this happened to this group in their sophomore year, and yes I am aware that none of this could ever happen. But the field trip did and while on it, we actually came up with this story and decided to post it on Fan fiction. So, though I am the Author of the group, I can't say that I came up with it myself.**

**Chapter 2: Butterfly **

**Sabrina's POV**

I was a little worried about today. You see, I have no idea why but sometimes I have these dreams, and believe it or not, they come true. Yeah, I know. The first thing you probably thought was, _Yeah right _or _Yeah, and I am a _**(*Bird Caws*… Sorry, inside joke. Couldn't help it ;])**_dandelion. _

But seriously, it started with little things. Like, for example, what my mom would pack me for lunch, or if someone wouldn't come to school one day. But it happens so often, I seriously don't trust my random dreams. But if Egg Man goes on a rampage through Las Vegas and marries a woodpecker, I will be able to say that I dreamt it.

Anyway, I popped out of my thoughts and I looked around me. In front of me I saw the tour guide and the rest of the class, who was very ahead of us. Yeah, our group can be a little bit on the slow side. To my right, I saw what was apparently 'A beautiful show of nature's way of disposing dead trees". Honestly, I think tour guides just like to make things a lot more interesting than they actually are. What I saw was a fallen over tree, with little animals and insects sucking the leftover life out of it. But hey, it's all about perspective I guess.

And, though I was hesitant to see what they were up to, I looked to my left. First thing I noticed was Jess. She was standing right next to me, with one strap of Juliet's bag on her shoulder, and realized the other strap was on my shoulder.

You are probably wondering how Juliet tricked us into this.

Well, Jess had a water bottle she didn't want to hold, so Juliet said she could put it her bag. It was ok for the first five minutes. They decided they would split times using it, but then thought it would be a even Better idea to put one strap on each of each other's shoulders, then proceed to run and fling the other, whipping them away in circles.

Yeah, me and Jade just looked at each other, shook our heads, and I decided I would just hold onto it with Jess.

So here I am, lugging around Juliet's bag, full of Jess's bottle, Juliet's books, and who knows what else she keeps in this thing. All I know was that it had to be ten pounds.

The next thing I noticed was Juliet and Jade having one of their usual conversations. You know, the threats about pillows, Juliet picking on her about Alex, Jade getting as red as a tomato. But, this seriously wasn't the most random or weird conversation they have had.

All of the sudden, this butterfly came out from behind us, and landed on a branch to my right. It was almost like time stopped. Jess's pupils seemed to narrow into dots.

"Jess…" I said, looking at her worried. Jade and Juliet quieted and looked at Jess.

"Butterfly." She said quietly, the screamed, "BUTTERFLY!" She charged towards it. I tried to stop her but I couldn't, and because of the bag I was being dragged on the ground by her new found strength.

Juliet cried, "MY BOOKS!" Then leaped towards us and grabbed my ankles. Jade, following suit, locked on to Juliet's foot. Even though all the weight, Jess still ran as fast as leopard almost, efficiently dragging all us with her.

The sad thing was that I seriously doubt anyone in the class noticed the three of us being dragged away by a crazed girl chasing a butterfly.

**Jess's POV **

I stared at the sand in disgust. I hate butterflies! _But They are so… _I just shook my head at my inner craziness. Aw well, Juliet is still worse than me. I grinned at Juliet and she scowled at me, obviously knowing what I was thinking. Sometimes, this group was just too close.

I trudged through the sand, not brave enough to take off my shoes, knowing the heat from the sand would be scalding.

I started muttering to myself, and right before I officially called myself crazy, I saw something. NO, NO! IT CANT- All my thought turned incoherent when a saw a butterfly fluttering by and landing on the flower part of a cactus nearby. I walked slowly at first towards the cactus, and I felt Sabrina clutch my ankles, but didn't pay too much attention to it as I started charging after the butterfly who flew to my right, dragging my three best friends behind me.

**THE END**

**What do you guys think? BTW, I should have that sequel up soon ;)**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


End file.
